


Shit Let's Make Puppies

by dogtier



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Dogtier Jade [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Knotting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade knocks Rose up, with sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Let's Make Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=19672760#t19672760).

Rose and Jade had a joint twenty first birthday party. Dave insisted having his own, which the girls found a bit ridiculous, but that was Dave and his insecurities for you. All the trolls were in attendance, and it had been Kanaya who had made Rose’s dress, cutting it to conceal the growing curve of her stomach. But no cute clothing could distract from the obvious fact that she was the only person at the party not drinking.

“Hey Rose, aren’t you going to enjoy your birthday?” John asked. His face was rosy and he had hit the stage of drunkeness where he hugged and hung on. Rose neatly dodged his attempt, allowing him to glom on to the nearby Karkat instead.

“I’m having a lovely time, I assure you,” Rose said. She patted her stomach absently, a habit she had recently developed despite her attempts to squash it. She wasn’t quite ready to admit that she was carrying Jade’s babies, especially after the unusual first ultrasound.

“I will have to enjoy extra hard for you!” John said. He beamed, and his smile was so like Jade’s it tugged on Rose’s heart a little. She wanted to tell him the good news, that he was going to be an uncle in just a few months, but her brain reminded her that it was best to wait. They had no idea how the pregnancy was going to end up. There was no documented cases of girl-dog hybrids fathering children, they were in whole new, wild territory.

Karkat wrestled John away, obviously struggling not to smile at John’s affectionate nuzzles. The two’s confusing on-again-off-again quadrant flipping romance must have been on again.

Rose settled on one of the couches to watch the festivities. Aradia was attempting to court Sollux into dancing, the young man shuffling awkwardly as she bopped along to the music. Jade had made Dave promise to not touch the stereo all night and it obviously pained him, but like his sister he found Jade’s almost literal puppy dog eyes impossible to resist.

“How’s my favorite sister doing?” Dave said, appearing as if straight from Rose’s thoughts to plop down on the couch next to her.

“Quite well, my only brother,” Rose answered, teasing. Bro’s status as both Dave’s father and brother was always amusing to bring up, just to watch Dave squirm.

“Noticed you’re not drinking,” Dave said. He was more observant than he let on.

“Shockingly enough, not everyone chooses to get black out drunk on their birthdays. Simply the company of friends in intoxicating enough.”

Dave gave her a hard look, apparent even through his shades.

“Rose!” Jade called, her timing impeccable as always, breaking the tension between the siblings. “Rose, dance with me!”

Rose obeyed her girlfriend’s request, letting herself be led and spun around the furniture by the tipsy girl. Their dance ended with Jade dipping Rose and laying a huge kiss on her, to the whoops and applause of the gathered guests.

When the party ended the girls stumbled off to bed without bothering to clean. That could come in the morning, when Jade was feeling less frisky. Rose enjoyed Jade when she had had a few, she was always more adventurous and less self conscious about the strange details of her private parts. She had adjusted well to having a cock, but even after years together she was hesitant to embrace the canine features of it. Rose had urged her but it was rare that Jade made her take the knot. It made Rose cherish the times when she did, savoring every moment of that intimate connection.

“I want you in me,” Rose whispered in Jade’s ear as they undressed each other. “All the way in.”

Jade shivered, pushing Rose down on all fours on the bed. When Jade was feeling particularly animalistic she preferred taking Rose from behind, where she could bite the back of Rose’s neck as if subduing her. Jade thrust two fingers into Rose, finding her wet enough to add a third immediately, stretching her in preparation for Jade’s quite large cock. Jade was rough, just the way Rose liked it. She was often amused to hear the others grouse about how sickening sweet they were, unaware of how wild and kinky Jade was in bed. Jade bit her ass, asserting her dominance before rising up on her knees and mounting Rose. She thrust in all at once, not giving Rose time to adjust to her thickness before starting to fuck. Rose gripped the sheets tightly and held on.

“You little slut,” Jade growled. “You need my cock don’t you?”

“Oh yes, Jade,” Rose moaned, feeling a bit silly. Jade loved dirty talk, but she wasn‘t the best at it. But still the intensity of the words always got Rose off. “I need it. I need all of it.”

“Fuck yeah, going to fill you up,” Jade continued chanting. “Going to fill you up.”

She was going deep with every jerk of her hips and Rose could feel the growing knot press against her at the apex of each thrust. Rose swallowed back drool. God she wanted it so bad.

“Yes, Jade, please,” Rose begged, honest in her eagerness if not her phrasing. “Make me take it. Make me take your knot.”

Jade slammed into her hard, working herself up until she was near her climax before making the final push, forcing Rose to open further, impossibly wide until the knot popped in. Rose’s body clenched down instinctively only to find itself unable to push out the intruder, the muscle spasms only urging Jade to work in deeper and making her come. Jade howled in pleasure, scratching Rose’s hips and pumping wave after wave of semen into Rose’s eager cunt. Rose reached down to rub her clit, only needing a few quick strokes to come herself, the contractions of her orgasm setting Jade off again.

They collapsed onto their sides, still locked together. Rose felt almost uncomfortably full. She was probably imagining it, but it felt like Jade had produced more semen than usual. She was looking forward to when Jade would soften and it would begin to leak out around her, making Rose’s thighs sticky. She loved feeling the evidence of their intimacy dripping from her cunt.

Jade was kissing the back of Rose’s neck and grinding against her still as she slipped out with a wet noise. She rolled Rose onto her back and knelt above her.

“Can we do it again?” she asked, pumping her cock in her hand. Rose couldn’t hold back an excited gasp. Jade was usually only good for one a night these days. She bet she would be able to feel it for days if Jade gave it to her that hard twice.

“Of course, Jade,” Rose said, pulling her down into a kiss. “I always want you, as often as you need.”

That was enough for Jade, who pushed back into Rose as soon as she was hard enough, displacing some of her own semen in the process. Rose felt it slipping out, loving the sensation. Soon Jade would be giving her even more. It appealed to a deep, primal part of Rose’s psyche, a part that she had psychoanalyzed countless times as she laid in bed after their lovemaking, more often now that she had become pregnant. She felt that the only thing more exciting than taking Jade’s knot was going to be giving her children.

“I want this forever,” Rose confessed. “I want to be your bitch.”

Jade loved it when Rose called herself that, and bit down on Rose’s neck as a reward. Rose knew she would be sore in the morning, but she didn’t care. She sometimes wanted there to be two of Jade, but she could never decide if she would want them both at once or one after the other, taking turns and dragging out the fucking, using Rose long after she had gone limp from exhaustion. She ran her fingers through Jade’s hair, tickling Jade’s fuzzy ears. Jade thrust harder, a wet slap punctuating each one. Jade aimed herself perfectly, knowing exactly where to hit to make Rose come from penetration alone.  
Soon Rose did so, legs wrapped around Jade’s sides and heels digging into her back as she tried to hold Jade in her. She fell back as her orgasm subsided but Jade continued, her quick first orgasm meaning she was now ready for a nice, long fuck. Rose was beginning to ache by the time Jade felt ready to work her knot into Rose again. Even with Rose being so wet and well worn it was a stretch getting it in. Rose was too tired to come again, but she still clenched herself down to milk as much out of Jade as she could.

Afterwards Jade laid on her back in the bed, letting Rose lay on top of her until they could slide apart. She petted Rose’s hair as Rose drifted, not quite ready to fall asleep but too tired to make any large movements.

“Are we going to tell everyone soon?” Jade asked.

“I suppose we must,” Rose answered. “Not even Kanaya’s skills will be able to hide triplets forever.”

“I got you good, didn’t I?” Jade said. She giggled slightly.

“You did indeed,” Rose said.

“You’re all mine,” Jade said, hugging Rose tightly. “You’re so beautiful. Your babies are going to have the cute. All of it.”

“I wonder if they’ll have your ears,” Rose said.

“I hope they have your eyes,” Jade answered.

“Sometimes I agree with Dave that you are disgustingly sweet.” Rose was too content to sound anything but glad about it.

“I don’t care what Dave thinks I am as long as he babysits,” Jade said.

Jade eventually had to get up to fetch a rag to clean Rose off. They had learned the hard way that no matter how sexy the idea of falling asleep still dirty was, waking up stuck together was no fun at all.

“I know you’re embarrassed sometimes,” Rose whispered as Jade’s eyes were drifting close. “But you shouldn’t be. I love all of you, even the odd parts and I love it when you take me ways no one else can.”

“And you call me disgustingly sweet,” Jade said. She held Rose close as she settled down. Rose sat up for awhile longer, listening to Jade breathe and wondering if, should she really concentrate, she would be able to feel the heartbeats of the life inside her.


End file.
